


when the universe plays

by pjmhoshi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Major Original Character(s), Soulmates, i just don't want to use other idols as Lisa's soulmate ok thank u, jenlisa best girls, jenlisa i'm sorry, mazel is an original character don't hate him pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmhoshi/pseuds/pjmhoshi
Summary: Maybe in another lifetime, Lisa and Jennie will be soulmates. But in this moment, they are just two souls trying to fit on each other's lives. Just two souls trying out love in a world that revolves around the tattoo behind your ear.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	1. the first move

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Happy pride month. This is a gift for my dearest friend and number one hype woman, @jmnluvrs. I hope she likes it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie loves Lisa. Lisa loves Jennie. Everything is perfect, right? No.

“I’ll take these, please,” Jennie says, handing the handful of flowers over to the florist.

The tall man gives him a skeptical look, which quickly changed to a small smile, “Are these for your partner?”

She returns a respectful smile to the old man behind the counter, simply giving a nod at his question.

“I was confused for a second, ‘cause most of the time, men pick up flowers for their woman, you know? I must say, you picked a beautiful bunch. These are beautiful,” the florist pauses for a second, handing her the finished bouquet of flowers, “He must be so lucky, having a soulmate like you.” Jennie’s smile quickly drops, and she doesn’t waste time putting up with the conversation, exiting the shop as quickly as she can after settling the payment.

The warm yet fresh summer air meets her, feeling happy to be free from the black and white views of the florist. Sighing, she starts stroll on the same street that she walks on her way to work every day, excited to get home. The ambiance was warm because of the setting sun. The orange tint from the last bits of light from the sun gives the whole neighborhood a nice aesthetic. Jennie always feels grateful that she lives in a rather quiet and serene neighborhood. Well, she can’t say it is as peaceful as she hopes it is, but for the most part, living in a small town is not that bad.

Her mind wanders to what the florist said earlier. She should be used to it, in all honesty, especially if her life is surrounded by such people. Every day, she is reminded that almost the entirety of the population strongly believe that men are for women, and women are for men. Atrocious. She thinks. She can’t really pick up a fight with the florist, or any other person on that matter, for having such closeminded views, especially if almost ninety-percent of the entire population thinks like that too. But that doesn’t mean those views and groups of people don’t spark something feral in her.

Curse the universe for being so homophobic and giving us soulmates from the opposite sex. No wonder society treats homosexuality as a disgrace.

Jennie’s entire world is built around the idea of soulmates, and that it controls almost everything in their society. Families, jobs, religion, entertainment, media, politics, etc. Whatever that is. She’s pretty sure that there are soulmate-influenced bullshits that come along with it, one way or another. But could you really blame humans for writing their history and lives around the idea of it though? When the whole universe declares that there is only one person, one and one alone, that fits you perfectly for the rest of your lifespan, that doesn’t really give society much of a choice but to fix their lives around it. The universe really didn’t give the human race a chance to even say no to a system as cruel as this, and now Jennie spends a minute of her free time wondering if whoever created this whole ordeal is having a midlife crisis because clearly, this soulmate system is bullshit.

She reaches the apartment in no time. The long walk from work to the shared apartment never fails to feel short when her mind is busy thinking of the system that controls all of humanity’s lives. She knocks at the door, even if she has the keys, just because she knows her favorite person will always open the door. Today is no different, as she hears the hurried footsteps and the familiar voice shouting, “Coming!”. Just as always. The door swings and the person on the other side greets her with a big warm smile. Today is no different, just like every day, and maybe this will be how it is for the rest of their lives. As it should be. Jennie returns the smile and enters the apartment – their apartment.

“Are those flowers for me?”

“Who else would it be for, love?” Jennie hands the bouquet of flowers and engulfs the other person in a very much needed tight embrace, “How’s your day, babe?” she says, before leaving a kiss on the other’s cheek and detangling herself to take off her shoes.

Lisa smiles at her and starts to ramble, “I didn’t have much to do, to be honest. The studio is surprisingly not busy today, I wonder why. Not that I’m complaining, though. I need the extra rest. We have quite a lot of projects booked for the last quarter of the year and boss is not messing around with the damn deadlines.”

Jennie listens to her talk animatedly about her day, and the endless topics that just pops out of her mind while making herself comfortable in the sofa. Lisa, who’s now on the subject of the cats that she saw on the street earlier, heads to the kitchen and prepares their dinner.

Jennie sighs at the familiarity of the scene. She will never get tired of this.

Even if the universe tells her it’s not meant to be.

The people around her and the whole universe never fail to remind her everyday that the relationship she has with the woman in the kitchen is not written in the stars. What is a bit comical about all of this is the small tattoo on the back of her right ear; reminder that the universe fucked up her fate since the very beginning. Her soulmate tattoo appeared on her 20th birthday, and of course, it scared her at first because she doesn’t know who the fuck this man could be, but when she noticed that her tattoo is not like the colorful ones that other people have, mourning and agony crawled on her skin and ate her whole soul up. A solid black tattoo meant your soulmate is dead. The black moon in the back of her ear was enough reason for Jennie to stay in her room and cry for weeks. She didn’t even get the chance to know him, much more met him. When all of that came rushing down on her, it didn’t matter if she knew she didn’t like men. All she could think of was the death of a soul that was meant to be the only soul that can complete hers. She was a lost cause.

Or so she thought, until Lisa came in the picture. She may not be her soulmate, and she may not be Lisa’s, but the girl meant to her more than just because they had matching tattoos from the universe. She admired her for her strength; for always choosing to fix the problems than diving too deep in it. She fell in love with her for her warmth; for always sticking by her side, in her worst and best times. She chose to love her completely and be with her for her sincerity; for always bluntly telling her that she can’t be her soulmate, but she will always try to make her feel like she is. And she will always love her because she is her own star. It didn’t matter if the stars didn’t line up for them. The only star that Jennie needs in her small galaxy is the younger.

Of course, it’s so easy to push the universe’s structure aside, but with society, you can’t just do that. There will always be people who will try to tear them apart, talk them out of the relationship, telling them it’s a waste of time, and that they are a disgrace to humanity. But in all honesty, there’s no need for homophobic strangers and soulmate-fanatics to tell her this relationship is not going to last forever. Jennie, of all people, knows that. She has known ever since she met Lisa that she could never be truly hers. The small moon engraved on the back of her ear, and the perfectly blank skin of the other’s back ear proves that. But can you really blame her for being stubborn and loving the younger woman, even if the stars do not fail to remind them that their fates are not aligned?

“Food’s ready!” Jennie hears from the kitchen.

A bittersweet smile creeps on her face slowly as she gets up from the sofa and heads to the dining table.

She knows that society is cruel, and so is the whole universe.

But if this is a sliver of happiness in the upcoming storm of cruelty, she’ll gladly cherish it until the last second.

“I’m going to need to run to the convenience store for a second, babe. We don’t have ice in the freezer and this orange juice is not good when it’s warm,” Lisa says, breaking her train of thought. “Can you please set up the table so when I get back, we can start eating?” the other asks, already putting on shoes by the door.

“Of course. Bring your phone. Call me in case something happens.”

“I will!” the younger says cheerfully, holding the door open, “Love you! I’ll be quick!” Lisa blows her an adorable flying kiss before heading out.

For some reason, Jennie feels something deep in her gut churns as the door closes. She decides to shake the uneasiness away and set the table. She’s just going to buy ice. It’s not something to worry about. Surely, things won’t be as bad as her anxiety thinks right?

A couple of minutes passes and she finishes setting up the table, even decorating it with their fancy cutlery and lighting some scented candles that she knows Lisa likes just because. Still, the younger hasn’t returned. Okay, maybe there’s a line in the store, and there’s only one cashier. At this time in the night? Yeah, that’s not unlikely to happen right? She tries to shake off the overthinking that is starting to build up inside her, and reaches for her phone, putting the ringtone on. Just in case Lisa texts her.

She tries to not panic by making herself busy by washing the dishes that Lisa used to cook their dinner. The younger has a tendency of not washing the dishes anyway, so it doesn’t hurt to give a head start in cleaning the sink full of dishes.

A few minutes pass, she has finished all of the dishes in the sink, but still no sign of the other. This time, she lets herself panic with worry. It can’t Lisa thirty minutes just to buy a bag of ice. Something happened and Jennie is scared to shit for her girlfriend.

She just finished putting on her shoes to head out and find the other when the door swings, alarmingly quiet. Before Jennie can even say anything to express her worry about Lisa, tears came rushing down from the younger’s eyes, and the unsettling feeling in Jennie’s gut earlier crawls up again, stronger now.

“I’m sorry,” Lisa says, sobbing painfully. It breaks Jennie’s heart, not knowing why the woman in front of her is crying, and the reason for her apologies. The younger continues to say sorry, struggling because of the uncontrollable sobbing. Jennie finally finds her voice and the courage to ask, “What for? What happened?”

The younger cries even harder, losing her ability to stand and breaks down on the floor. Jennie was a second late in catching her, but as she kneels down to try and help her, her eyes trails to where Lisa’s hand was touching. Somewhere that is sure to break Jennie’s sanity. With tears streaming down from her eyes, Lisa looks up to meet Jennie’s, caressing the back of her right ear. And with the look that the younger was giving her, reality sinks in for Jennie. Her body loses all it’s strength, just as her tears started to flow uncontrollably. The two of them sat there by the entrance of their shared apartment, looking at each other’s eyes with a mix of pain and sadness.

More than any rejections and heartaches in Jennie’s life, the small yellow-tinted sun tattoo in the back of Lisa’s ear is the one thing that she will never move past on.

The fleeting happiness ends tonight, and the cruel reality of not being the perfect fit for each other’s souls comes.

The universe plays, and it has finally made its move to set both of their fates on its right paths.

-

Feeling defeated, as their eyes grew tired of crying, the both of them sit on the sofa, hearts heavy in their chests even if they haven’t spoken a word about the sudden appearance of Lisa’s soulmate tattoo. They don’t need words to understand the weight of the situation, and how this will affect their relationship as a whole. More so, how this might end their relationship.

Lisa takes a deep breath, and with all her might quietly speaks, “It was a guy from the convenient store. Just moved in, two blocks from us.”

Jennie feels her head start to throb, accepting the fact that they have to face this now. Still, she can’t find the words to ask from the woman beside her about it. The confusion in her eyes and the continuous attempt to speak up, that only led to her just opening her mouth, was enough for Lisa to take it to herself to talk about what happened, “He was applying for a part-time job in the store,” she says in a small voice, trying to trudge carefully in the story. Then she sighs, realizing that there was no point in prolonging their shared agony, “I asked for ice, and he handed the bag to me. The moment our eyes met, I felt a shock of pulse accelerate in my body. The next thing I know when I opened my eyes, I’m in his arms. He said I passed out, maybe from the shock or something, I don’t know.”

In another life, one that doesn’t have Jennie in the picture, this could’ve been the best first chapter in Lisa’s soulmate love story. This would’ve been the best story that she would tell her children every night before they go to sleep, or every time a stranger looks at her and her soulmate fondly and ask.

In another life, one without Jennie in it, this night could’ve ended with Lisa and her soulmate somewhere, maybe a restaurant, a bar, or an apartment, taking their time to know each other and planning out their future.

But no. This is the reality they all live in. Lisa and her soulmate with Jennie ruining the picture. Things are not the way that it should be.

With the thought, Jennie’s eyes start to swell up with tears again.

“Hey, love, hey. I know what you’re thinking. I don’t want to be –” Lisa stops mid-sentence, weighing her thoughts. “Hey, listen to me. Look at me for a second?” she continues softly, catching Jennie’s face from dropping. She cups the cheeks of her sobbing girlfriend, while the tears in her eyes starts to pool again, “I won’t ever leave you, okay?” she says, completely giving in and letting her tears break down.

“I don’t want to deprive you of the love that you should have. For the love that you deserve.”

Lisa nearly curses at what comes out of her lover’s lips, feeling hurt by it, but understanding where she’s coming from.

“I deserve your love more than anything, Jennie,” she says with her whole heart on the line, causing another round of tears and sobbing from the older, “I deserve you more than anything else that this universe offers.”

“But that’s your soulmate. He will complete your soul,” Jennie says in between sobs.

“You are sounding like a fucking fanatic right now, ma’am,” she chuckles at the thought, trying to wipe the tears of the woman in front of her, “What happened to the soulmate-hater girlfriend that I love and adore with all of my heart?”

“Don’t say that,” Jennie snarks at her, still sobbing, “I don’t want to get in the way between you and your happiness. I want you to be happy and content, even if I’m not in the picture.”

“Shut up and listen to me, please,” Lisa looks at Jennie in the eye, even if the older doesn’t want to meet hers, “You will always complete the picture. There won’t be an ending in my life that you are not in as my lover,” she says with intent and certainty.

Jennie meets her lover’s eyes, trying to find someone to lean on. She can’t possibly make herself believe that they will have a happy ending together. Not as lovers. There are tons of testimonies from people that tried to stray away from the universe’s plans proving that you cannot beat this game of life. But before she can even disagree with the thought, Lisa kisses all of her reservations away.

“We will work this out, okay?” the younger says softly, feeling the words she speaks on her lips.

Jennie knows it’s not going to happen. She knows it is far from reality, and even if they try, they won’t win. They will always lose. Again, and again, and again.

But with how the younger’s eyes stare at her, with how her voice and statement hold certainty, as if she speaks the absolute truth, Jennie can’t help but believe. Jennie can’t help but fool herself into thinking that this will work. One way or another. Jennie can’t just give up when Lisa is looking at her full of trust and love. Trust with their relationship, and love for each other.

Losing again and again and again may be worth it than letting each other go without trying. Everything in this relationship is worth the heartache. Fighting for their love is worth the pain.

With the absurdity of it all, she nods at the other. She nods and nods. With all the might and energy that is left in her, she nods. Even if she breaks down crying again, finding it harder every second to breathe, she nods. With every prayer in her head, hoping that the stars will listen and take pity on their lost souls for once, she nods.

And what any other way to seal their promise to move forward and throw all their inhibitions away with a kiss. A kiss that would hopefully be enough to convince themselves that this tragic story of their fates can be rewritten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, suggestions, and criticisms are much appreciated. also, no one beta read this or even proofread this in the slightest bit so sorry for that.


	2. win in life, lose in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa is successful. Her soulmate is her bestfriend. Jisoo is a model. Where is Jennie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hehe i'm procrastinating at school so i had the time to add a new chapter heh <3

“That’s a wrap everyone!” The whole production team clapped as the producer of the magazine shoot wrapped up the day. Lisa is exhausted. Being the main photographer for this month’s release can surely drain the hell out of someone, physically and mentally. After her big break as a young photographer and videographer a year ago, opportunities were quickly laid in her lap and emails of job offerings and projects continued to fill her email and her time. Sure, she was grateful for all of the opportunities that are she’s continuing to receive but this sure is draining the life out of her. 

  
“You look dead.” Lisa hears a familiar voice approaching her. She doesn’t even need to turn around to know that it’s her soulmate, Mazel, talking to her. He looks okay, even if he was the production manager for the whole project. He looks great actually. Lisa can’t help but frown.

  
“Why are you pestering me with your fresh, and clearly not stressed, face?”

  
The man just laughs at her, causing her frown to deepen. Ever since she met Mazel about a year ago, he had been this cheerful, charismatic and friendly guy that everyone quickly adored. Her soulmate was hardworking, but also fun to be with. He was that young bachelor everyone hoped to be soulmates with in their workplace. Seeing the glowing face of her soulmate just made Lisa’s mood sour.

  
He was a great friend, don’t get Lisa wrong. He stood by her side when everything in her life just crashed to rock bottom. He didn’t ask to have a relationship, didn’t even consider being close friends with Lisa if she didn’t want to. But as time went on, the two became great friends and they quickly understood that whatever soulmate business is binding them together, it was binding them for friendship and not for love. Maybe if they tried, they can work it out, but neither of them wants to, so that just means they are better off as friends. And it had been magic, their friendship. They get along pretty well. The understand each other, and can easily sense the other’s mood like some sorcerer. Early in their friendship, they realized that their lives are really intertwined with each other. They have common interests, common knowledge for film, common work, common taste in music, even common taste in people, and more. And the thing is, even if their opinions on certain things are the complete opposite of each other, they still work their differences out so easily. So yeah, maybe this soulmate thing really is true, but it doesn’t mean they have to be lovers. They just have to be associated with the other’s life, one way or another.

  
“Do you want to go out? We can order your favorite; I promise I’ll pay!” Her soulmate says with a softer smile, maybe realizing that Lisa really is exhausted and not up for silly jokes and banter.

  
“Nah, I think I’m going to crash. I need to sleep for a day or two,” Lisa says while continuing packing her equipment. “You think you can give me a ride though? I really, really, don’t want to commute right now. And you know how I feel about cabs.”

  
“Yeah, sure,” Mazel says while reaching for her things, helping her carry them. “We literally live in the same building. Of course, it wouldn’t be a problem.”

  
“Thanks, man,” Liza gives up and lets the man carry all of her things. In her peripheral vision, she sees her friend Jisoo walking towards her. She can’t help but sigh contentedly. It’s been a while since she last saw the model, let alone work with her. “Hey, I’m just going to talk to my friend. Meet you at the entrance?” Lisa says to her soulmate, who just nods at her and starts to head out.

  
“That your boy?” Lisa faces the grin of the model. She rolls her eyes at Jisoo before reaching out to hug her.

  
“He’s not MY boy. He’s just my soulmate,” Lisa says while her friend returns her hug tightly.

  
“Yeah, right. I still can’t believe you’re not in a relationship with him. When I met you, I really thought you guys were dating.” Lisa met Jisoo half a year ago, when she was drowned with all the new projects that is being given to her by her agency. She was thankful for the most part, but really looked dead after each project. Jisoo was one of the models for the winter line up for their fashion magazine, which was really a fun shoot because it was Christmas themed and Jisoo was styled as a “female santa claus” or whatever the fuck that was. Jisoo was friendly and well, Lisa needed friends. That was the time when the only person she has was her soulmate and she was really getting antsy about it as time went on. She needed to meet new people, and Jisoo was one of the few people she met and actually established a close friendship with.

  
“Well, you know we’re not, so I appreciate it if you don’t say he’s my boy every time we meet,” Lisa says with a pout. It was embarrassing, really. Not only for Lisa but also for her soulmate. People often mistake them as a married couple because of their soulmate tattoos which is really stressful for her and Mazel, so she would appreciate it if one of her few friends won’t add to that.

  
“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I haven’t seen you in a while. Where have you been? Did you really work with that one famous fashion house for their fall collection?” Lisa nods, receiving a light slap in the arm from her friend, “And you didn’t even recommend me as a model? What are friends for?” Jisoo playfully says and sulks. “Seriously, though, Lisa. You should’ve reached out. I missed you, you know. I don’t want to only talk to you whenever we have a project going on like we’re just workmates.”

  
“Sorry for not reaching out, unnie,” Lisa apologizes, reaching out to her friend, “I was really busy, and still am! I’m so stressed over work that I barely have the opportunity to even be stressed about anything other than that. Let me make it up to you this weekend? We can go to that café you’ve always wanted to go to. I’ll pay I promise!” Lisa knows how to play her cards well, asking Jisoo out to the café where the barista that her friend has a crush on is working. Lisa knows the older won’t say no to seeing Rosé.

  
“Oh, shut up. I know you’re just using that snobby barista against me. She’s pretty but she won’t be used in your plans to get through me.” Jisoo sighs, softening her pretending-angry face and smiles softly at the younger, “Let’s go get dinner somewhere on the weekend, and maybe next time, when you’re not so busy, we can stop by the café.”

  
Lisa smiles widely at that, tackling Jisoo again in a tight hug, “Thank you, thank you!” She looks at her watch, seeing it’s really late and she really didn’t want to keep her soulmate waiting on the car. So, she breaks off the embrace and looks at her friend apologetically, “I really have to go now, unnie.”

  
Jisoo sighs, patting the head of the younger, “Take care of yourself. I’ll see you this weekend?”

  
“I’ll see you this weekend, I promise! I’ll text you too, promise! If I don’t text you, you have the privilege to empty my wallet over the weekend.” 

  
Jisoo just laughs at that, and tugs the younger to a short but tight hug once more. “Go, you child. You better text me or I will buy myself some fancy clothes and jewelry this weekend.”

  
With all of Lisa’s energy, she tries to go out of the building as fast as she can. She didn’t like waiting for other people so she didn’t want her soulmate to wait for her outside for too long too, given that he is already taking her home with a free ride. She sees Mazel’s car just outside the entrance of the building, with Mazel in the car entertaining himself on his phone while waiting for her. She knocks on the window of the shotgun seat and smiles at him apologetically. He unlocks the door and she let herself in.

  
“God, sorry that took so long.”

  
“No, actually I thought I’ll be waiting her for at least an hour. That was a quick chat, any plans to see her again?” he says, starting the engine of the car.

  
“Didn’t have the chance to talk to her much. She’s busy and I am too, but we’re going out for dinner this weekend. So, let’s go home? I’m so tired.”

  
“Sure you don’t want to order anything before going home and hibernating for god knows how long?” 

  
“Yeah, I have instant noodles in stock. And, if I ever need food, I can just knock on your door. Right?” she says, playfully.

  
Mazel rolls his eyes in return, but smiles, “Of course, you princess.”

  
With that, they head home and before Lisa knows it, her tiredness gets the best of her and she drifts off to sleep.

  
~~

  
_It didn’t take much time before the universe picked up its pace, eager to put everything in its rightful place in the grand scheme of things. Not surprisingly, that included a handful of interactions between Jennie, Lisa, and her soulmate. The guy was fairly decent, as far as Lisa is concerned. He’s the embodiment of a bachelor, straight out of tv shows and young adult fiction books. Young, sweet, stable._

  
_You know, things you would look for a man. If you’re into them._

  
_Jennie often entertains these kinds of thoughts, even if Lisa encourages her not to. How could she not? Ever since their encounter, the universe hasn’t made them forget about it, let alone brush it for a short amount of time. All three of them quickly realized how smoothly everything between Lisa and her soulmate’s lives became intertwined. It starts with the guy getting a job offering in the same agency where Lisa works as a photographer. Then, if being in the same building isn’t enough, they get assigned in working a project with a team together. And, of course, what do you expect when people see the matching tattoos? Now everyone in their circle knows about them being soulmates. Lisa’s soulmate just seems to be getting more and more connected with her life every passing day. And, of course, both Lisa and Jennie are aware that it is not his fault for being her soulmate, but by the gods and heavens do they wish for the time when he wasn’t here to ruin their perfect lives._

  
_The both of them have mutually understood that Lisa should be in some type of friendship with her soulmate, as an act of kindness, and because Jennie knows how hard it is to not have a soulmate. The guy surprisingly quickly understood that Lisa was not considering having a relationship with him, and both Lisa and Jennie it was thoughtful of him to not try or even think of ruining their relationship. He kept being casual, kept being friends with the both of them and kept his distance as much as he can._

  
_But you see, it’s not that easy. In a society like theirs, it is nearly impossible for this soulmate thing to not intervene with your life in some kind of way. So, when she tells Jennie about the big out-of-the-country magazine project that their management assigned to their team, the two of them can’t even begin to think of celebrating what seems to be one of Lisa’s biggest project in her whole career._

  
_“Hey, everything will be alright. It’s just two weeks,” Jennie says, trying to sound reassuring, “and this is great for your career, love.”_

  
_“Are you sure you’re going to be okay here without me?” Lisa asks, tightening her arms on Jennie’s small frame. The two of them cuddled in the small sofa, soft indie music playing in the background giving a warm comfort in their small home._

  
_Jennie shifts to face Lisa, their faces close enough to feel the other breathing. She brings her hand to touch the younger’s cheeks softly, lingering. “What are you so afraid of?” she says quietly._

  
_Lisa melts in her touch, closing her eyes as she sighs and let her walls break down in front of the woman in her arms. She manages to snuggle up closer to Jennie, wanting no free space in between their bodies. “You know he’s going to be there with me the whole two weeks, right?”_

_“And what about him?” Jennie asks, trying to sound as casual as she can, not wanting to sound as scared and worried as the younger. But Lisa knows what’s going on inside her lover’s head._

_Of course, she knows he’ll be with Lisa in those two weeks. Of course, she overthinks about what would happen in those two dreadful weeks. Of course, she wants Lisa to stay with her, rest in their own home after a stressful day at work, cook with her in their small kitchen, share meals with her and sleep in their bed._

_Who would ever want the love of their life to leave and be with their universe-assigned soulmate for two weeks? Lisa knows she wouldn’t want that to happen to her and Jennie in any universe. Coming home from a dreadful day of work to their own safe space is the only thing that Lisa would never want to give up._

_Lisa knows that her lover pushes all of these thoughts away because she knows her dreams, her goals, the career that she wants to build for herself, the ideas and the skills that is worth sharing to hundreds of thousands of spectators._

_‘Who am I to stand between her and her dreams?’ is probably what her lover is thinking. And it upsets Lisa. It really does. She wants Jennie to fight for this. She wants to hear Jennie say that she doesn’t want her to go. But she knows that’s not really the best decision right now. They need this. She needs this project. Lisa’s dreams and goals in life needs this._

_Lisa can’t help but feel sorry not only for her lover, but also for herself. If only she can build a career and not risking her relationship. If only she could work hard enough to make a name on her own, and not do this project with her not-so-wanted soulmate._

_If only she could do anything to win this sick game that they are playing._

_Lisa’s eyes stare at Jennie with worry, not really sure what to answer her question, and how to answer it without crying, “You know how everyone in the office can be pushy about this whole soulmates-thing. We don’t know what we’ll happen in those two weeks.”_

_“See? You said it yourself. We don’t know what we’ll happen. What if everything turned out to be okay and you start getting bigger opportunities after this project? You can’t turn this down, love. You know how big this project is for your career.”_

_Lisa closes her eyes tightly, trying to calm herself and not sound ungrateful and petty, “Why does it sound so easy for you to be positive about this?”_

_Jennie pauses to cup the cheeks of her, demanding her full attention. Jennie connects her lips to Lisa’s ever so slightly, wanting it to be as meaningful as the words that she’ll say as their lips part. “Because I trust you.” Lisa, not wanting to end this moment, pulls her in for a deeper kiss, releasing all the inhibitions that the conversation caused. Taking their time into putting words into action, hoping the soft kisses and roaming hands speak for their minds._

_Foreheads resting on each other, both of them catching their breaths, Lisa says, “I love you.”_

_And really, if it is not enough assurance for Jennie, she doesn’t. Jennie places another kiss on Lisa’s lips, long enough to let the younger feel the smile on hers, she replies, “I love you too.”_

~~

Lisa wakes up to Mazel’s worried face. She’s about to ask why, until she felt the tears wet her cheeks. It has been a year since everything in her life came crashing down, but time can never heal wounds, and it surely cannot mend Lisa’s broken heart.

She lets herself cry, not really caring about her soulmate’s presence or what he will think. She knows that he has seen this enough to know what to do, to say, and the reason why. He had seen all of the moments that led to this, and he always feel sorry and somewhat guilty in what had happened. Even in his best intentions, he really didn’t want to pursue Lisa, and he still doesn’t want to, but his decision to not pursue his soulmate wasn’t enough to keep the Jennie and Lisa’s relationship.

Being the only person that Lisa has, back when everything failed and even right now as his soulmate breakdowns in his car, he holds her tightly, reassuring her that he is there and he will always be there for her. He may not want her, but he vows to be at her side when she needs him the most. He will not let her be alone, and he will keep his promise to her. He will not break his promise, not like what Jennie did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, suggestions and criticisms are much appreciated. also, no one beta read this or even proofread this in the slightest bit so sorry for that.


End file.
